My Queen
by HopelesslyD-voted
Summary: DBZ AU sometime after DBS... Vegebul tragedy one-shot. Read at your own risk


**A little thing that's been in my drafts for a while now. Coincidentally this was before Hiromi Tsuru passed away. (May she Rest In Peace) Tell me what you think!**

"Well I don't even understand the damn problem!" Bulma screamed from across the room.

"The problem," Vegeta shot back "is that I can't get any sleep when you're up at all hours of the night coming into our room, waking me up, and then I have no way of getting back to sleep! And it doesn't help that that child of yours is starting to imitate your behaviors. I might blast her if she comes into that room again at 1 in the morning."

"That 'child' is your daughter and would it kill you to be a bit more patient with her when she's learning to sleep in her new bed?"

"That doesn't excuse _you_ in the matter, woman." Vegeta scoffed.

Bulma fumed, "I am working on ground breaking—"

"'Ground breaking discoveries that will change the world.' I've heard it all before and quite frankly I don't give a shit."

"Well screw you Vegeta! God, all I ask for is a little support and this is what I—" She was cut off by a round of coughing.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, too pissed off to worry about some cough, "What is it with all this damn coughing?"

"It's nothing." She muttered. Vegeta thought nothing of it at the time; his wife was a genius and he didn't question her on anything closely regarding science or health.

"Pathetic. It's been almost a year and this scientific discovery has yet to be made."

"You know what Vegeta? Whatever! _So_ sorry that the Prince of all Saiyans had to lose a little shut eye every now and then because of his absolutely _horrible_ family!"

"An apology wasn't too hard now was it?"

Vegeta could practically see the anger in her eyes. He cracked a slight smile. He had won. Bulma threw on her coat and slid on her winter boots without saying a word until she got to the back door.

"I'm going for a walk!" She yelled, still very angry.

"Fine but don't think I'll come to your rescue when you keel over from frost bite." He said dismissively.

She slammed the door harder than necessary because of the comment.

Vegeta rolled his eyes again. His wife had been highly irritable for a few months now. From the lack of sleep she was getting or the stress this "grand discovery" was putting on her. (He had asked her if she was pregnant again and she'd promptly shut off the gravity room for days.) If anything, Bulma needed to a walk to help her get over whatever was bothering her.

...

Bulma marched angrily through the thick snow. It was much harder to stalk away without almost tripping in snow that covered her ankles. Her stubbornness caused her to push on to the test sight behind the compound in the cold instead of going inside to a heated home. She loved Vegeta but she swore he could be a complete asshole sometimes.

Bulma slowed her pace when trees started to surround her. She sighed, maybe she had been a bit difficult in the past few months. She was _so_ close. She could just feel it. That, however, resulted in less sleep for her and most importantly less time for her to take care of herself.

She started to cough again. The cough gave her a pounding headache and she inwardly groaned. The round of coughing usually passed after a few seconds or so. This time, the coughing got worse. She couldn't stop. Bulma tried her best to suppress them but to no avail. Her chest started to ache and the headache had become almost unbearable. Her heart rate increased when she realized she was crouching in the snow. How had she gotten there?

Her hands were covering her mouth and she let out another harsh round of coughing. Bulma's hands suddenly were warm. She pulled them away from her face and looked down at them. Blood. Her hands started to tremble and she could feel her eyes well up with tears.

...

Vegeta stopped his rummaging through the fridge instantly. Bulma. Her ki just had an irregular spike. Something was wrong.

He took off with great speed and located her instantly. From above, he could see her curled up in the snow. He flew down and grabbed her.

"Woman what's wrong?" He asked frantically. She didn't reply. She was trembling in Vegeta's arms and his worry sky rocketed. His heightened senses could instantly smell blood. Sure enough there were specks of crimson in the snow. Was she hit? Did she fall?

He inspected her for any sign of harm but nothing could be found.

"Bulma." He tried again. Her face was drained of all color except for a few drops of blood smeared on her face. He brought a shaky hand up to cup her face. Almost instantly, her hands found his and she buried her face into his chest.

"Vegeta," she cried quietly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What's going on? Are you hurt?"

The only reply was a horrible cough from her. Blood splattered onto his shirt and he felt his heart stop.

Thankfully, something in his mind told him: _hospital_. He flew up as fast as he could with his wife slumped awkwardly in his arms, going in and out of consciousness. Whenever she woke, tears would stream down her face, "It hurts Vegeta." She would mumble. "It hurts so much."

There was nothing he could say. Nothing he could do but keep flying. Truth was that he was beyond terrified. Something was happening to Bulma and he had a sinking suspicion that there was nothing he could do to help her.

...

The hospital.

It was a blur yet it felt as if a million years were passing by as the minutes ticked on. They took tests. It took only one look at Bulma's pale body to not obliterate the doctor for saying that he couldn't be with her. The doctors couldn't have come sooner with the results.

"Well?" He barked. "What is it?"

"A lung hemorrhage."

He knew enough about blood to know what a hemorrhage was. Vegeta staggered. "Lung" and "hemorrhage" sounded horrible together. The words made him sick to his stomach. The doctors were still talking. Something about they were doing all they could.

"...you may see her now—"

He instantly tracked his wife's ki and was at her door. Vegeta hesitated for only a split second before opening the door. Bulma was sitting up in her hospital bed. More so she was propped up by multiple pillows. The room was large and comfortable looking, it was all too much. The large accommodations just made it seem as if she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Vegeta walked up to her side. Her eyes were closed, but he could sense she wasn't sleeping.

"Bulma."

"Vegeta."

"I..."

She opened her eyes. The usually bright blue color in them was drained. She looked exhausted.

"I'll be fine."

"You don't know that."

She smiled slightly, "Who's the genius here?"

"You knew didn't you?"

It was her turn to be speechless, "I..."

Vegeta was instantly furious, "How could you do this, woman?! Putting yourself in danger just because you wanted to keep working?"

"I didn't know it was a lung hemorrhage, Vegeta." Her voice was beginning to sound weaker even, he noted. "I knew something was wrong, yes, but I didn't know what. I didn't really care to know what. It was only a cough."

"So you thought." Vegeta scoffed.

"They say I should be fine, but I have to stay here for a while."

"If you were fine you wouldn't have to stay here at all." He mumbled.

"Vegeta..." Bulma glanced up at him. Seeing that her reassuring glance was doing nothing to change his mood, she sighed, "Where are Trunks and Bra?"

"At school I presume."

"I guess that's for the best... I wouldn't want to scare them."

Vegeta turned his back to her and stared out of the window. He was silent for the longest time.

"Never do that again."

"Hm?" She murmured quietly. He guessed she had dozed off.

"You...you concerned me." He trailed.

"I know I know," She sighed. "I'll try my best and get better."

"You'd better."

He smiled as he heard her laughter. It quickly turned into a frown as it was cut off by coughing.

"I'm fine you know."

"Hn."

...

Days went by and Bulma was supposedly getting better. That is until she contracted pneumonia. No visitors were allowed. Especially Bulma's idiot friends, Vegeta made sure of it. He also made sure that his children weren't too aware of the dire situation at hand either, on Bulma's request.

It was two days after she contracted the illness that Vegeta sat with her. His wife had been sleeping fitfully almost all day. Her breathing was erratic and her heartbeat was far too irregular. He stayed there all day, not moving from her side unless doctors mandated it. It was about 2 in the morning and Bulma's fever hadn't broken in 49 hours. Vegeta was beyond worried.

He was sitting in a chair, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest. He was concentrating on one thing and one thing only: Bulma.

He flinched when he heard her shift. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly at him. She never looked more beautiful, as pale and weak as she was.

"Vegeta," She reached over and grabbed his hand and managed to put it over her chest. "I'm a fighter, aren't I?"

Vegeta reminded silent.

"But now..." Vegeta watched as Bulma laughed weakly and tears filled her eyes.

"I'm just so tired."

"Bulma..."

The blue haired woman looked over at him, as if she hadn't remembered he was there.

"My sweet prince." She brought his hand up to her face and sighed. "I love you, you know that."

"Why are you saying all of this? You're going to get better."

She opened her eyes once more and looked at him, "Yes." Her expression was blank.

"Where are Trunks and Bra?"

"At Kakarot's."

"I want to see them. Everyone. Goku, Chi Chi, Yamcha, Krillin..."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Vegeta." The look she gave him was one he couldn't argue with. Even now, her ki almost nonexistent, she still held that power over him. He stood and walked over towards the window but not before she grabbed his arm. He allowed her to pull him to her side once more. She put a hand on the side of his face and brought it down to hers. She gave him a bright smile that betrayed the fact that she was sick. Bulma pulled his face down and kissed him lightly.

"I'll be here when you get back." She whispered.

He nodded and made his leave through the window.

...

Vegeta arrived at Kakarot's home and sensed that he and his entire clan of friends were there.

Luckily instead of making the entrance he was dreading, Trunks met him there.

"Dad!" His son swung open the door as he landed. "How's Mom? Is she—"

"Where's your sister?"

"Inside. But how's Mom and–"

"Trunks, your mother has requested everyone's presence at the hospital."

Trunks gasped and ran inside quickly to deliver the news. Vegeta waited in the shadows arms crossed focusing on Bulma's ki. It was getting harder and harder to track.

"Vegeta." Came a familiar voice softly.

"Don't bother with your pointless chatter. Bulma wants you all with her and that's it."

His enemy sighed and put his fingers in his forehead, "Alright everyone, grab on."

"Daddy!" Vegeta looked down and saw Bra toddle over to where he was. She smiled brightly up at him. The spitting image of his wife. He picked her up and held her close then took off into the air.

"Hey Vegeta, I can just use Instant Transmission..." He heard Kakarot call.

He looked down and saw Trunks take off as well, following the rest of his family.

"See Mommy?" Bra asked.

"Yes, girl. We're going to see your mother."

"Twunks!" Bra called over his shoulder. She then proceeded to climb onto Vegeta's back to sit and get a better view of her brother trailing behind them. "We see Mommy now!"

"Yeah..." Vegeta noted that his son was struggling to sound cheerful.

"Daddy? Is Mommy better?"

"No."

"No?" Bra sniffed. "Mommy's not better?"

"She's trying, Bra." Trunks added.

That did nothing to stop her oncoming tears. Vegeta winced. He did not have time for this.

"Bra, shut up this instant or you're flying yourself."

The three year old immediately stopped her sobbing. She was in the process of learning but was reminded too often that she couldn't keep up with her father and brother. Vegeta felt his daughter lay down across his back and drift off to sleep. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. His mind was blank.

...

When Vegeta and Trunks landed, Vegeta carefully moved his daughter into his arms. She must have been exhausted, he realized. Trunks looked like it too and so was Vegeta to be honest. He headed inside and that's when his entire world crumbled around him.

He stepped into the waiting room and instantly felt something was wrong. He could practically sense the panic.

A few of the Z Fighters were seen squabbling with doctors. The others looked petrified.

"What's going on?" Vegeta demanded.

Kakarot turned first, "Vegeta. It's Bulma."

He couldn't remember who took Bra away from him as he rushed to her room. Apparently the hospital already anticipated Vegeta's urgency and had two doctors on site guarding the door.

"Out of my way." He growled.

Though the doctors looked well built, they still gulped at the shorter man's tone.

"We can't let you in, it's a—"

"I don't give a damn about what anything is. Let. Me. In."

"Sir please—"

Everyone by the door went silent. That included Kakarot, Goten, Trunks, and Krillin. The head doctor stepped out from Bulma's room. He looked at everyone and sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry everyone. There was nothing I could do..."

Vegeta completely froze. Time had stopped. He was aware of Trunks' cries.

"No. _No!_ She can't be! I don't believe you!"

He supposed he must have flown away because Goten went shortly after to find his best friend. Vegeta snapped out of the dream like trance he was stuck in and walked inside her room. She was still there. It looked like she was sleeping. She could be sleeping right?

No. Vegeta knew death...

He was at her side again. Kakarot was behind him. Vegeta could smell his tears.

"Kakarot." He rasped. "Take her to Dende."

Normally Kakarot was the voice of reason, but he wiped the tears away and was blinded by the same irrationality as the older Saiyan. Vegeta carefully picked up his wife and didn't bother with checking her ki signature. _She was fine._

At the Lookout, Dende and Piccolo seemed surprised to see them in their obvious emotional breakdown. And even more surprised to see Bulma limp and in a hospital gown.

"Heal her, Namekian." Vegeta commanded.

Dende seemed a bit flustered by how fast everything was going. He looked at Bulma closer and a tiny gasp escaped his mouth.

"Vegeta..." He breathed. "I...I'm so sorry."

" _Shut your damn mouth and heal her_."

"But I—"

" _Damnit_ , just try Dende!" Goku yelled. Dende seemed even more taken aback when Goku, the supposed friendly Saiyan, seemed to be in the same state as the Saiyan Prince.

Dende held his hands over Bulma and tried all he could but there was nothing.

"I'm sorry Vegeta. She's gone..."

Vegeta could smell Kakarot's tears again. He was so damn emotional.

"The dragon balls." Vegeta whispered. He positioned himself to take off but Piccolo stepped in front of him.

"Vegeta... the Dragon can't bring someone back to life if they died naturally. You know that."

Perhaps for the best, Vegeta seemed to not see Piccolo in front of him and handed Bulma to Kakarot.

"Take her back to Capsule Corp. Most of the Dragon Balls are there already. I'll get the others.

It took all of five minutes to gather the Balls and summon the dragon.

Six words Vegeta hadn't wanted to hear filled his ears: "Your wish cannot be granted."

Kakarot had taken Bulma back to the hospital, rationality finally taking over. For the Saiyan Prince, the opposite seemed to be happening. Vegeta growled at the Dragon's words and flew up into the air.

He charged a ki blast and aimed it at the all powerful Dragon.

"Bring her back _now_."

Somewhere down on the ground, someone had dismissed the dragon and the Balls were sent scattering across the Earth. Vegeta shot down to the ground and punched whoever interrupted his attack. Goku carefully dodged Vegeta's second blow and tried to stop his friend.

"Vegeta. Bulma's...gone." He was choking on his words. "I...there's nothing we can do."

"You're a liar. She's not gone. She's not."

"Vegeta she was very sick—"

Vegeta ascended to his highest form and flew off as fast as he could. Goku IT'd in front of him.

"Vegeta you need to stop and process this. You—"

Vegeta attacked him full force and Kakarot was down. Pummeling Kakarot did absolutely nothing to rid the evading pain. Bulma was _alive_. She had to be. This clown was standing in his way.

He flew off towards the hospital and broke the wall down. Bulma was lying back in bed and the doctors shrieked in terror as the glowing Sayin Prince approached the deceased woman.

"Bulma." He grabbed her by her shoulders. "Bulma. Wake up. Now." Her head slumped lifelessly.

Then that's when it hit him. With his hands on her cold frail body and him ascended to Super Saiyan Blue. It hit him.

She was gone.

Real tears came to his eyes and he felt what could only be classified as heartbreak. He gripped his wife's shoulders tightly as he shook. Vegeta hugged her and clenched his eyes shut, the tears finally falling.

He sensed Goku's energy and pure rage filled him. He flew up and started to attack him again. His attacks were clumsier and Goku dodged them all to the Prince's annoyance. He landed one good punch to Vegeta's jaw and he landed headfirst onto the ground.

...

Vegeta opened his eyes and he was walking. He couldn't remember what had happened before then and he looked over to see his wife walking quietly beside him. The moonlight shown brightly on the unknown path they were walking on.

She had been saying something to him. He blinked in confusion.

"Honestly Vegeta, were you even listening?"

"I-er...What are we doing here?"

Bulma stopped and looked up at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" She reached up and felt his forehead. "You're not getting sick are you?"

"No..." His memory was hazy. What _had_ he been doing before then?

"Well as I was saying, I'm really glad you came with me tonight. It's really sweet of you to take time out of your _busy_ schedule to spend a little time with your beautiful wife." She teased.

He blushed and looked away from her. She let out a quiet chuckle and resumed their walk silently, hands held behind her.

Vegeta walked, trying to piece together what was going on. He had been doing _something_.

He must have looked more concerned than he thought. Bulma put her hands on his face.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird."

He grabbed her hand was about to pull it off of him but something inside him wouldn't let him. Instead he held her hand tightly.

"I'm fine. I promise."

Bulma rolled her eyes and walked ahead. Vegeta studied her from behind. She was wearing a simple turtleneck that was a little too big for her but she wore it for "comfort purposes only." Her hair had grown out and touched her shoulders. The way the moonlight hit her made her seem so unnaturally gorgeous in Vegeta's eyes, he was convinced she was some type of goddess.

"Vegeta." She said suddenly.

He looked at her.

"I need you to promise you'll be there for the kids. It'll be hard at first but I know you can do it."

"What are you..." He trailed. Memories of her pale lifeless body cane flooding back into his mind.

"Bulma..."

She walked as if what she said had been a casual statement. Hell, there was even a tiny smile on her face.

"No. Woman you are not dead. You are _not_. _This_ is real."

She looked over at him, "No. It's not."

"How can you just stand there with a smile on your face?" Vegeta yelled. His eyes had started to burn.

Bulma finally stopped and faced him. She placed her hands on his face once more, "The kids need you there for them. I can't be. Not any more. I need you to be there Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at her frantically, searching her eyes for something— _anything_ , to show that she was joking.

"I can't..." Vegeta breathed. "It was always you. I can't do this on my own." Despite himself, tears were running down his cheeks. Bulma had begun to cry as well. She wiped Vegeta's tears away with her thumb.

"Now what sort of Saiyan Prince shows that he's vulnerable?" Bulma teased lightly.

Vegeta rubbed at his eyes, a little embarrassed. Bulma shook her head, the tears in her eyes were shining in the moonlight.

Bulma pulled him down and kissed him. Vegeta closed his eyes and held Bulma as close as he could to him.

"You can't leave me," he mumbled. They rested their foreheads together.

"I have to. I'm sorry."

"Bullshit."

A pause.

"Vegeta."

"Hn?"

"I love you."

He closed his eyes, his heart ached.

"I want you to promise me that if someday...if someday you find someone—"

" _Never_."

Bulma smirked a little arrogantly.

"I will miss you, my Queen."

Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he ran his fingers through her hair for the last time.

...

Vegeta opened his eyes groggily to see Kakarot hovering over him. It had only been a few moments since he had punched him.

"Vegeta are you alright?"

He hauled himself up and stood looking at the hospital.

"Vegeta?" Kakarot asked a little warily.

"I'm fine."

He closed his eyes, the remnants of his vision still lingering. Vegeta couldn't understand why the gods have granted him that last chance of seeing his wife, he knew he didn't deserve it. However, he was grateful nonetheless. His wife's last wish was for him to be there for their family and he'd die a thousand times over to insure that his wife's children were safe.

To think almost twenty years ago the only thing on his mind was to conquer and adhere to Freiza's command. Now his greatest Saiyan enemy was his closest ally and he of all people managed to start a family. To...to fall in love. Perhaps twenty years ago he'd regret it all by now given the circumstances, but now he didn't somehow. He'd do it all over again if he could.

And that gave him peace of mind.

...

 **Hope the ending wasn't too choppy and I also hope I didn't make too many people sad XD R &R**


End file.
